D's Journal/Bestiary
The following is a list of Bestiary entries from D's Journal in Bravely Default. Information is constantly updated over the progress of the game. Humanoids Goblin These denizens of the mountain and forests pose little threat alone, but spell trouble in groups. Their Charge attacks can be somewhat hard to deal with. Goblin Slasher Rather intelligent for their kind, these goblins use both swords and shields. They are resolute in purpose and use Guard to raise P.Def in battle. Goblin Archer Very intelligent for their kind, these goblins are skilled archers. Their Sharpshoot ability makes them dangerous foes. Kobold More wicked and cunning than goblins, these small humanoids silence foes with , steal BP with Brave Robber, and use other dirty tricks. Kobold Slasher These pretentious kobolds think they are knights just because they can use a sword and shield. They are known to use Shield Bash to paralyze their foes. Kobold Archer These pretentious kobolds think they are rangers. They use bows and can even fire two arrows at a time with Double Shot, but they are still no match for a seasoned ranger. Orc These sturdy, pig-faced humanoids can use Thrust for extra power. They are also strategic fighters, using Default at times. Orc Leader Highly intelligent as far as orcs go, this leader uses Encourage to raise ally P.Atk and Venomous Stab to add a poison effect to his attacks. Orc Zombie Some sort of strange power animates this orc corpse. While low in intelligence, it is still a formidable foe when it goes on a rampage with Weapon Whirl. Orc Lord This ruler of the orcs is the most powerful of his kind. He uses Mass Attack to inflict major damage and Rampart to negate physical attacks. Sky Dueler This swordsman of the Eternian Sky Knights uses Prey on Weak to focus on the foe with the lowest percentage of HP left—not a very knight-like attack. Sky Pikeman A spearman of the Eternian Sky Knights who uses Mow Down to eradicate multiple foes in one sweep of his long spear. Sky Archer The archers of the Eternian Sky Knights have lower strength and HP than other Sky Knights, but their covering fire with Poison Arrow must not be taken lightly. Merchantry Blade This swordsman hired by the Merchantry uses Final Strike, a powerful attack that comes last in the action order. Watch out for his Carotid Slash—it lowers M.Def. Merchantry Thug This brawler in the Hire of Khamer & Profiteur uses a variety of moves, including Psych Up to raise his own P.Atk and Eye Gouge to rob forces of their sight. Merchantry Mage This mage in the hire of Khamer & Profiteur is adept in the use of sleep to aid his allies. You must also beware of his powerful fira spell. Legion Impaler A spearwoman of the Bloodrose Legion who should not be taken lightly, lest you end up on the receiving end of her Execution. Her short haircut is quite charming. Legion Archer An archer of the Bloodrose Legion whose Chaos Arrow uses poison-tipped arrows that sow confusion. Don't let the sexy low cut on her dress back distract you! Legion Mage A mage of the Bloodrose Legion who attacks with gravity and aids her allies with silence. Her black outfit is sure to turn heads. Black Blade A swordsman of the Black Blades armed with a curved blade shining with an eldritch glow. He uses Edge of Madness to sow confusion. Black Pikeman This spearman of the Black Blades must be attacked with care, for a physical attack on him will be met with a painful counter. Black Axefighter An axeman of the Black Blades whose fierce Shell Split attack also lowers P.Def. Duchy Guardsman A sword-wielding guardsman of Eternian Central Command whose Carotid Slash can lower M.Def. Beware of situations where his unit includes a mage. Duchy Pike Guard A pike-wielding guardsman of Eternian Central Command whose First Thrust lands before anyone else can act. It is particularly dangerous when paired with Brave. Duchy Mage Guard This magic-using guardsman of Eternian Central Command aids his allies with sleep and attacks from afar with blizzaga. Beasts Wolf This ordinary wild wolf is not much of a threat to fully armored warriors, but those with little or no armor should fear its rather powerful Bite attack. Zombie Wolf This wolf corpse has risen from the dead as a rabid beast uses the ghastly Self-Cannibalize attack to raise P.Atk by consuming part of its own body. Silver Wolf This silver-coated wolf may be a sight to see, but under its stunning coat is the heart of a killer. It will mercilessly devour its prey after delivering a Paralyzing Bite. Hellhound This vicious hound employed by Eternian Forces attacks its victims with Snap, which makes them more likely to be targeted for subsequent attacks. Cerberus This hellhound is a monstrous defensive weapon that attacks entire parties with and counters physical attacks with the powerful Payback. Panther This usually long-whiskered creature is hard to hit with physical attacks because it raises its Evasion with Footwork on top of its already swift movement. Catamount A forest-dwelling, puma-like monster that can attack two targets at once with its . Valtora This tiger-like monster inhabits hot arid regions. The attack it delivers with razor-sharp fangs has the potential to kill its prey in a single strike. Zwart The deadliest of the panther-like creatures, it has a strange pattern on its fur and powerful attacks. Watch out for its attack, which can paralyze all its foes. Ratatoskr This squirrel-like fairy uses cure. Do not be distracted by its cute looks—defeat it quickly, before it heals its allies. Carbuncle This strange little creature uses the power of a jewel within its body to perform magic. It supports its allies with powerful white magic, but its aeroga attack is also dangerous. Frosti This fairy of snow and ice may look cute, but it uses powerful white magic such as curada, reflect and holy to torment hapless to travelers. Cait Sith This fairy takes the form of a cat and uses blind on its foes, making it the worst nightmare of all who rely on physical attacks. Have some eye drops and blindna on hand! Greater Cait A cat fairy who turned evil due to human society's negative influence. It raises its allies' strength with the power of money, and can hinder magic with silence. White Cait A cait sith who learned white magic after much grueling study. It has mastered a variety of spells, including those for recovery, aid, and attack. Black Cait A cait sith who studied under a legendary feline mage. This master of black magic uses fear to strike dread into its foes and death to instantly strike them dead. Grizzly This large, savage, razor-clawed bear uses Salmon Swipe to attack all its foes. It can wipe out your entire party of you are not careful. Hybrid This brutal weapon in the guise of a bear is stationed all over Eternia to deter invaders. Its Bare Claw attack ignores its foes' P.Def and deals major damage. Red Helm This savage, man-eating bear looks like it is wearing a red helm and uses Massacre, a dangerous attack in which it hits random targets four times with its razor-sharp claws. Minotaur This bull-headed monster terrorizes all who stumble into its dungeon. The destructive power of its Double Damage hammer attack is a serious threat. Minotaur Zombie A slain minotaur that somebody turned into a zombie. Almost nothing can stop it once it raises it P.Atk with Berserk and goes on a rampage. Daedalus This huge creature with bull-like horns and a large beak uses Defang to devastate its opponent's P.Atk and Berserk to go on a rampage. Amber Horn This horned monster, the most powerful of its bull-like brethren, uses Berserk marathon to raise its P.Atk and Massacre to hit random targets four times. Aerial Great Bat A giant, razor-fanged bat that uses Blood Thirst to damage foes and recover its own HP. Blood Bat This bat craves the blood of the living and is very mage's bane because it uses Magic Thirst to drain MP. Its Venomous Fangs attack is also a threat. Magnus Bat This bat, raised by Lord DeRosso as one of his minions, is the most formidable of its kind. It uses Ultrasonic Wave to confuse all its foes. Vulture This vicious vulture circles overhead, searching for victims on which to use Carrion Carnivore to feast upon their flesh and raise its own P.Atk. Helldiver This fearsome red-feathered eagle must not be taken lightly, for its Dive attack with it's razor-sharp beak is fairly powerful. Rukh It is said that all who catch this monstrous bird's sharp eyes can only pray for a swift death. Its attack strikes at all it foes with whirling blades of air. Aquatic Deathfish Went out for this savage fish, for it is known to attack sailors with its sharp fangs and use to penetrate even Default defenses. Remora These monstrous fish attack in a large group that surrounds and sinks even larger ships. Those hit by Group Snap are often targeted by many more attacks. Marine Devil This devil of the sea brings fear and death to seafarers. Its Gnash attack can be devastating, and it can also use to penetrate even Default defenses. Venomous Snake A giant, venomous snake inhabiting arid regions. Its powerful attack, Venomous Fangs, is the bane of the merchant caravans that crisscross Ancheim. Sea Serpent A giant sea snake with sharp spikes on his tail. Few seafarers live to tell of the beast's Tail Shock, which paralyzes the body before the monster goes in for the kill. Hell Viper This giant sea snake has an odious coloration. Its Fatal Poison causes the doom state. Once bitten, you should try to end the battle as quickly as you can. Kaiser Cobra The most powerful of the venomous snakes, this creature has poison spines and a deadly attack called , in which it attacks and poisons all its foes. Chomper This strange frog-like creature has sharp fangs, but is rather timid and tends to run away quickly. Its venom, however, makes it somewhat dangerous when provoked. Gobbler This orange, frog-like creature has a powerful attack known as Rear-Ender. All who come across this creature with its fully formed backside soon wish they hadn't. Guzzler This frog-like creature of sickly coloration uses Venomous Chomp to cause various status ailments. It also counters single attacks with Don't Touch. Monoceros A gigantic fish found all over Luxendarc's seas. Its Torpedo Drill, in which it spins its body like a drill as it comes stabbing with its big horn, ignores P.Def. Monodon A member of the monoceros family, this vicious fish uses Buzz Saw to rip its foes to shreds and rob them of their P.Def. Candiru The most powerful of the monoceros family, this fish has an attack called Supersault, which combines forward/sideways spins to create a shock wave that damages all foes. Mad Shark This vicious shark attacks sailors with its countless saw-like teeth and uses Terror Fangs to strike fear into its victims. Zombie Shark The body of a dead shark, reanimated by some unknown power. Its Fang Rush strikes all its foes with its sharp fangs. Megalodon Known as a living fossil, this species of shark has survived since ancient times. It uses Ancient Fangs to attack all its foes and lower their P.Atk and P.Def. Land Turtle This huge turtle attacks travelers in mountain passes. It Spin Attack unleashes a blistering strike that ignores P.Def, and Reflection Angle creates a reflection effect. Mythril Shell This huge turtle evolved in mythril mines, and while its attack pattern is the same as a land turtle's, its P.Atk and P.Def are elevated by the power of mythril ore. Adamantite Shell A huge, vicious turtle with an extremely hard shell. It uses Ground Spike for a powerful attack on all its foes and Reflection Angle to achieve a reflection effect. Behemoth This gigantic, razor-fanged sea monster silences its foes with its mighty roar. Watch out for its venomous fangs, and its Toothy Rend is also a major threat. Bugs Sand Worm This monstrous worm of the desert is the bane of all who use physical attacks, for its attack blinds all it strikes. Soil Eater A giant worm that eats and fertilizes Luxendarc's soil. Watch out for its attack, which strikes all its foes. Your best protection is some way to reduce earth attacks. Gastric Worm This man-eating worm swallows its prey whole and uses to shoot burning stomach acid at all its foes, damaging them and lowering their P.Def. Megascolides The most powerful of the giant worms, it has an odious coloration and uses to attack all its foes with rocks it has sucked in. Great Moth A giant moth that inhabits swamps and other damp places. Watch out for its attack, which can confuse its foes. Poison Moth This giant, poisonous moth is the bane of all who visit Florem. Countless parties have been wiped out by its Poison Scales for want of some antidote. Flame Moth This giant moth with blazing wings has a devastating attack known as , which damages all its foes while also lowering their P.Def. Scorpion A giant scorpion with a hard exoskeleton and large jaws. All who face this nightmare should have measures in place to deal with its deadly Venomous Bite. Killer Scorpion A deadly scorpion with huge, hammer-like jaws as hard as rock. It uses Pheromone to attract an ally to help it attack those who venture into the forest. Deathstalker This vicious scorpion hunts its prey in packs, using Pheromone Plus to attract two allies. Try to defeat it before it can summon help. Giraffabularis This king of the scorpions has a hard exoskeleton and solid jaws. It attracts allies with Pheromone Plus, then devours them with Cannibalism to gain a big ability boost. Plants Alraune A strange, anthropomorphic flower that walks on roots. Its attack renders victims immobile. This is quite a dangerous if they attack en masse. Mandragora The dreaded monstrous form of the common Eternian radish. They attack en masse, using Poisonous Pollen to damage and poison their foes. Rafflesia A deadly carnivorous plant that emits a sweet scent from its red flower. It uses Parasitism to copy the HP, MP, and BP of its foes. Myconid This monstrous mushroom prefers dank, dark places, such as the forest floor. Be careful when striking it, for its Spore attack may cause another myconid to grow. Fungus This ghastly monstrous mushroom is purplish red. When hit with a physical attack, it uses Chaos Spore to release confusion-causing spores. Ghost Fungus A monstrous mushroom emitting a faint glow in the dark. When hit with a physical attack, it uses High Voltage to attack and paralyze with lightning spores. Treant Created when a spirit possesses a dead tree, this monster uses to put its foes to sleep and then slowly stabs them to death with its pointy branches. Dryad This monstrous yet bewitching tree uses Sweet Scent to charm people. It also has a creepy ability known as Moan, which lowers the P.Def of its foes. Hamadryad A monstrous tree that feeds on those who get lost in the forest. It puts its foes to sleep with , then uses R.I.P. to make sure they never wake up. Undead Zombie This monster is a corpse animated by some dark power, but its sluggish movement keeps it from being a great threat. Its Rake attack, however, should not be taken lightly. Death Pirate These former pirates, who plundered across the Sea of Corsairs, are now zombies with a Double Damage axe attack that is as powerful as when they still lived. Zombie Knight These fallen soldiers are now zombies that still use Shield Bash, an attack they trained hard for while alive. A direct hit from it paralyzes the body. Samurai Zombie Fallen soldiers from a long-lost land to the east that have risen again as zombies. Their powerful Rash Slash sacrifices their own defenses for extra damage. Wraith This disembodied spirit of a dead man uses to lower P.Atk and P.Def. It's best to defeat it quickly before it can do too much damage. Ghost This disembodied spirit of a dead man who held a terrible grudge uses fear to strike dread into its foe and to lower P.Atk and P.Def. Specter An evil spirit that tries to take over a human body by banishes its soul. It uses Death Clutch to cause the doom state and to lower P.Atk and P.Def. Bone Knight These animated skeletons of ancient knights use Mass Attack all at once and Flesh Flayer to instantly halve foe's HP. Bone Lancer An ancient spearman reanimated by dark power. Keep your eye on your remaining HP, for its Bone Smash is dangerous if your HP is running low. Bone Hunter An ancient archer reanimated by a dark power. While its attack does not deal much damage, watch out for its Poisoned Shot. Skull Knight Though dead, this skeleton of a veteran knight has not stopped fighting. Its Flesh Cleaver takes half of its target's max HP. Skull Lancer The skeleton of a spearman who served a warlike nation in ancient times. It uses to deal damage equal to max HP minus current HP to all foes. Skull Hunter The skeleton of an archer who served a powerful nation that once conquered half the world long ago. It uses Triple Shot to strike a random target with three arrows. Demonkind Imp This mischievous little demon uses black magic to cause all sorts of trouble. It is not much of a threat if it is prevented from using magic. Teufel This horse-faced little demon serves as a familiar of the Eternian Forces. It uses thundaga, powerful black magic that can damage all its foes. Nightmare Said to be a bringer of bad dreams, this little demon uses powerful magic, such as graviga and aspir. It also lowers its foe's P.Atk and P.Def with . Succubus Flying through the air on black wings, this alluring little demon uses Entice to make victims do as she says, which is not always bad if you like that sort of thing. Lilith Eternian Forces use this little demon against its enemies. It uses Tail Whip to charm its foes, though some may find its backside just as mesmerizing. Melusine This little female demon has a nice tan and likes to use aeroga. But of far more interest is her Nocturnal Gala, an alluring attack that charms all her foes. Magician This mage of the demon world sows chaos with a variety of magic, including to lower P.Atk and P.Def. Also immobilizes foes so that his allies can attack. Zauberer A master of advanced magic, this dark mage not only aids his allies with blind and veilga, he uses comet to directly join the fray. Mephisto As cruel as he is intelligent, this archmage of darkness uses meteor, the most powerful time magic there is, to plunge the enemy's entire party into confusion. Demon This warrior demon uses its brawny body as a weapon and terrorizes its foes with Wing Slice and Doom. Archdemon The Eternian Forces use this powerful demon for melee combat. It also uses fear to fill enemies with dread and Charming Thrust to damage and charm them. Diabolos The ultimate demon, this fiend pairs powerful magic with epic strength. He is a master of thundaga and can cause instant death with Cruel Thrust. Dragonkind D'gon A small dragon bred by the Eternian Forces' Monstrous Weapons Division. Its attack penetrates its foe's defenses. Fire D'gon Further study has spawned an evolved d'gon with greater firepower. Its Fiery Breath can strike all foes, and its resistance to fire has been improved. Ice D'gon This is the latest d'gon that Eternian Forces have spawned to defend Central Command. It slays intruders with Icy Breath, a water attack that can strike all foes. Mailed Dragon Covered in a tough, armor-like hide, this sturdy dragon has high P.Def in Default mode, and its rush attack does twice the damage as its standard attack. Shield Dragon Named for its hard plates, this dragon has high P.Def in Default mode. Its Double Rush hits twice, delivering double the damage as its standard attack each time. Knight Dragon A dragon with armor as sturdy as a knight's, and high P.Def in Default mode. Its Rampage does twice the damage as its standard attack and strikes all its foes. Dragon A huge reptilian creature with sharp fangs and great wings. It has a Mow Down attack that uses its tail and an attack called Bully, which attacks the lowest HP enemy. Dragon Zombie The Eternian Forces created this monstrous weapon by feeding a special chemical agent to wild dragons. Its Toxic Breath damages and poisons all its foes, and it sometimes comes back to life even after being slain. Salamander Said to spawn from blazing flames, this dragon is the master of fire and uses Scorching Eye to boost all foes' vulnerability to fire, then incinerates them with Fiery Breath. Mizuchi A dragon born of a violent river, filled with youth and pride. It boosts all foes' vulnerability to water with Freezing eye, then immobilizes them with Icy Breath. Wyvern A winged dragon skilled at using the forces of wind. It can boost all foes' vulnerability to wind, then use Stormy Breath to create an airless void to annihilate them. Ladon Spawned by the god of earth, this dragon uses Earth Eye to boost all foes' vulnerability to earth, then paralyzes them with an earth shock wave from Megaton Press. Shinryu Covered in shining scales, this celestial dragon uses Celestial Eye to boost all foes' vulnerability to light, then smites them with the blinding light of Holy Breath. Jabberwock This dark dragon lives for the carnage of battle. It uses Evil Eye to boost all foes' vulnerability to dark, then strikes dread into them with Fearsome Breath. Inorganic Slime A strange gelatinous creature that is not much of a threat itself, but its Acid attack is dangerous because it lowers P.Def. Red Flan This slime from volcanic regions poses a greater threat due to the use of and fira, particularly in groups. Deal with them swiftly using magic or other suitable means. Black Pudding A failed Eternian experiment that developed a will of its own. It uses the powerful black magic dark to attack, and Blind to rob its foes of their sight. Flare Lantern Fire spirits have gathered to forms this strange sphere. It uses Book Burning to strike all its foes with fire, and it even has a chance to prevent magic use. Aqua Lantern Water spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. Its blizzara is a powerful threat, so use lighting a lightning attack to defeat it quickly. Aero Lantern Wind spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. It uses the aero magic attack along with a recovery ability known as . Earth Lantern Earth spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. It is normally docile, but attacks with quaga when approached. Boost earth resistance when coming near. Electro Lantern Lightning spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. It is resistant to physical attacks and uses the magic attack thunder. Lux Lantern Light spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. It uses the white magic attack holy and can protect itself by blinding opponents with Flash. Dark Lantern Dark spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. It uses the black magic fear to fill its foes with dread. Gargoyle Once a statue for warding evil, this creature was transformed into the living, breathing monster by some dark power. It can support its allies using protect and sleep. Dark Stomper Some dark power has driven this ancient defense system mad, causing it to terrorize its foes with fear and raise its allies' Evasion with the time magic veilga. Evil Idol Animated through the prayers of the shadowy ones, this evil statue uses doom, sleep, and dark to exterminate all who oppose the darkness. Golem This gigantic humanoid weapon is made of clay and animated by magic. Characters with low P.Def beware, for its Megaton Punch can prove fatal, though it is not very accurate. Inferno Golem Imbued with fire this new type of golem has enhanced combat abilities, including Red Hot to physical attacks and Flaming Blow to hit individual foes. Ice Golem The Eternian Forces have deployed this new golem to defend Central Command. It stops intruders with Freezing Punch and wipes them out with . Automaton Developed by the Eternian Forces, this mechanical soldier uses Rocket Punch to strike all its foes, Limiter Rescission to raise P.Atk, and Self-Repair to recover HP. Guardian A new mechanical soldier guarding Eternia's Central Command. It retains Rocket Punch and Limiter Rescission, and adds Optical Camouflage to boost Evasion. Spriggan This defender of darkness is modeled after Eternia's mechanical soldiers. It has the features of the Eternian versions along with a new one called Overclocking, which accelerates its movement. Bosses Barras This brawny bearer of the monk's asterisk uses invigorate to raise his own P.Atk, but when desperate, he will explode in a rage that damages both friends and foes. Holly This sexy, sadistic bearer of the white mage's asterisk uses a variety of white magic such as cure, protect, and aero. I wish I could have met her... Ominas This petulant pyro and the bearer of the black mage's asterisk is a master of fire, but has other magic as unpleasant as he is, including sleep, poison, and silence. Heinkel This wily bearer of the knight's asterisk and master of sword and shield knows when to attack and when to defend, using just the right ability each time. The Jackal This cocky bearer of the thief's asterisk will steal your items and use them against you. His high Speed and Evasion make for a bitter battle for heavily armored. Chairman Profiteur Watch out for this greedy bearer of the merchant's asterisk. He uses Takeover to deal damage equal to the money he spends, ignoring Default and defenses. Khint This taciturn bearer of the spell fencer's asterisk uses the sword magic Fire to enhance his blade and the sword magic Mute to prevent foes from using magic. Khamer This pompous bearer of the time mage's asterisk uses the time magic Stop to torment enemies. He can also raise his Evasion with veilga and attack with quara. Artemia This feral bearer of the ranger's asterisk uses Targeting to zero in on her prey, but when she gets worked up, she will unleash a frenzied attack called Multiburst. Mephilia This cruel, twisted bearer of the summoner's asterisk uses Girtablulu, a powerful earth attack that hits all foes, but has a high cost barring repeated use. Einheria This noble bearer of the valkyrie's asterisk is a master of the spear. She is adept at surprising foes with Jump and attacking all enemies with Crescent Moon. DeRosa This philandering bearer of the red mage's gets more BP when suffering damage. He beasts a wide variety of moves, such as Captivating Cologne, which charms his foes. Qada This mad bearer of the salve-maker's asterisk uses Dark Breath, a terrifying attack born of his compounding skills. The less HP he has, more damage it will deal. Praline This bubbly bearer of the performer's asterisk is a teamwork pro. She uses her singing to dramatically raise her allies' P.Atk and increase BP, then attack en masse. Barbarossa This hearty bearer of the pirate's asterisk is a master of reducing enemy stats. He uses Shell Split to lower P.Def and Defang to lower P.Atk. Kikyo This bearer of the ninja's asterisk toys with her using Utsusemi, which evades physical attacks, and Transience, which lets her counter after evading. Kamiizumi This chivalrous bearer of the swordmaster's asterisk is a master of counterattacks. His abilities include Cold Shoulder, in which he strikes back after a magic attack, and Know Thy Enemy, a powerful counter to an attack from the foe he selects. Victoria This psychopathic bearer of the arcanist's asterisk has black magic so powerful it's inhuman. She uses poison together with Exterminate, which damages poisoned foes. Victor This scholarly bearer of the spiritmaster's asterisk is a master of healing and support. He uses Fairy's Aid to enhance elemental attacks as well as powerful white magic including curada and holy. Braev This stoic bearer of the templar's asterisk is a seasoned champion of attack and defense. He uses Default Guard to heighten his defenses in Default mode and a variety of attack skills to do serious damage. Alternis This bearer of the dark knight's asterisk sacrifices his own HP in return for the highest physical damage of the Eternian Forces. His Minus Strike, which becomes more powerful when he is in trouble, is also a threat. Lord DeRosso This ancient bearer of the vampire's asterisk uses powerful abilities from monsters, such as and , to make himself seem more vampire-like. Yulyana This wise bearer of the conjurer's asterisk is powerful beyond belief with his Amped Strike or meteor after he raises his own P.Atk with Invocation. Orthros This legendary beast has one head with the power of and another with the power of , but its biggest threat is Blazzard from both heads. Rusalka Said to be born of the gathered malice of women who have died by drowning, this enchantress uses to lower the P.Def of her foes. Able to transform at will, she will sometimes hide in the ground or create mirror images of herself. Chaugmar This ghastly monster seeks to suck up everything in its path. Its defenses are rock-solid while its eye is closed. But when it opens, watch for its , which does major damage at all its foes. Gigas Lich This undead mage of the race of giants uses Negative Power each turn to raise his P.Atk and M.Atk before unleashing his mighty fists and powerful magic. Airy Airy's hideous larva-like form uses Slaughter, an attack with her countless limbs that has slain countless Warriors of Light. Airy Airy's odious, pupa-like form uses powerful attack magic along with Acedia, which has a dispel effect on all her foes and leaves them vulnerable to all elements. Airy Airy's final form uses the ultimate fire attack magic Zeta Flare to incinerate her foes and the deadly Plague ability to instantly slay those with status ailments. Ouroboros The dark god of destruction walks among mortals in human form and can imitate the abilities of the foes he faces. Ouroboros On the brink of invading the Celestial Realm, the dark god of destruction has finally appeared in his true form. He uses Divergence to separate his foe from this world, but it is possible to weather the threat with aid from other worlds. Category:D's Journal in Bravely Default Category:Bestiaries